


Dark Black Feelings

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: 366 Prompts (Voltron: Legendary Defender) [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 366 Story Prompts, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prompt 4 - 200 words exactly, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Keith knows something is wrong with Shiro.
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron)
Series: 366 Prompts (Voltron: Legendary Defender) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822816
Kudos: 1
Collections: Siblings, Write 366 Stories





	Dark Black Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer – I don't own Voltron: Legendary Defender. This is written for my 2017 prompt challenge. This is for prompt number for, which involves writing a 200 word drabble.

Looking at Shiro hurt.

Feelings to Keith were something to be feared, and in regards to looking at Shiro the young teen couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by feelings he didn't know how to express. Yes, Shiro was home finally, something which made the young paladin feel good, as he'd waited over a year for the person who was brother, father, and mentor to him to come home.

Shiro though did not come home.

It wasn't just the fact the Gaara took Shiro's arm.

It wasn't just the fact they scarred the bridge of the young man's nose.

It wasn't just the fact the strain was enough to turn Shiro's hair white.

Something didn't feel right, something Keith couldn't put a finger on. Shiro froze up when the young paladin knew Shiro would not in the past. He knew he could talk to the older paladin about anything, and yet it felt like this was something they couldn't talk about. They were, after all, not talking about Keith's feelings, but Shiro's feelings.

Shiro, who'd always put a smile on, and always looked at the world in a positive way, now put on a fake smile to hide the painful feelings.


End file.
